Doctor Who: Wrong place, Wrong Time!
by star fire darkness
Summary: How could a woman from the eleventh century know what trainers are or a trench coat and suit for that matter, somethings defiantly very wrong.
1. Chapter 1 “Do we know each other”

I do not own nor will I profit in any way from Doctor Who. The BBC owns all Rights and Publications of Doctor Who.

This is my first attempt at Writing Fan fiction and I would greatly appreciate any reviews or suggestions.

The Doctor was on his back, his head and shoulders tightly wedged under the control panels of the Tardis, he was completely absorbed in his everlasting battle to keep the old time ship running when it happened.

"Donna will you hand me that wrench" the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. Instantly he knew what a horrible mistake it had been, as the pain in his hearts refreshed and then the tears where back, they flowed from his eyes as if he had just lost her all over again.

It had been almost a month and logically he knew he should have moved on. However, he just couldn't seem to put her out of his mind. She wasn't dead; in fact, she had a chance no other companion of his had ever had before. She could go on living her life in a normal human way, without knowing there was more in the universe. She wouldn't know about all the bad in the universe that could pop up at any moment, or have to keep her past with him secret from the world, she could have a wonderfully normal life, but to have that she couldn't remember him. God he had loved her, not in a romantic way, but still he had truly loved her.

Suddenly he needed to move, he needed to get up and do something, go somewhere, anywhere. He pushed himself off the floor of the Tardis, wiped the tears away and started to set a course.

"I'll set the course to random and just get out around people that will get my mind off ……" he let his voice trial off, almost afraid to say her name.

The Tardis shook and tipped from side to side, before landing with a thud. The Doctor glanced at the monitors to make sure the air was breathable, and then ran for the door with one arm stretched out to catch his coat on the way.

As the door to the Tardis swung open the brightness of the sun blinded him for a few moments, he closed his eyes to allow them time to adjust, and took the opportunity to take a deep breath of the air. He could tell a few things by the air itself, one he was on earth well before any industrial age; he could taste the smoke of fire places so there must be a village close. He could smell the grass under foot (nearly eighteen inches tall if he wasn't mistaken) and flower everywhere, so many different kinds even he couldn't name them all without looking. Finally, he opened his eyes to survey the land before him. He quickly spotted the smoke from the chimneys of tiny hay roofed houses over a hill.

"ahh, that is where the people will be." The doctor muttered to himself with satisfaction.

Quickly he walked up the hill that obstructed his view of the village, at the top a large grin spread over his face. It was a lovely site indeed. Two rows of eight huts stretched out in front of him, in between, nearly thirty people meandered on the packed dirt that served as a road. No one was rushing; everything was done at a steady pace. He could hear the sharp clang of a blacksmiths hammer as it beat raw iron into something useful. He could smell the flour dust of a miller's wheel as it crushed grin.

The Tardis had chosen well, the doctor headed down the hill almost in a skip. He loved this kind of peaceful place, he liked getting to know the simple live of the people, and tasting anything, they wished to share.

The doctor strolled though the street, absorbing everything the little market place had to offer. As his eyes wondered over the different stores, he suddenly felt a sharp jolt in his stomach crushing all the air from is lungs. His quick hands grasped the child by the shoulder before she had a chance to run away.

"Now hold it, right there little miss" the doctor said looking down as though he was cross.

The child, a girl of seven or eight looked up to him eyes wide and mouth partly open in surprise. Her long blond curls sweep across her dusty face in the breeze. She looked down as though her mother had just scowled her for some minor offence. The doctor had a hard time keeping the smile from his face.

"You gave me quite a jolt just now," he said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry," squeaked the girl

"What is your name little one" the doctor asked in a softer voice.

"Angelina," her voice was so quiet that anyone but the doctor would have asked her to repeat it. The doctor could no longer keep up the pretence of being mad and a warming smile graced his face. Using his free hand he pulled a brown paper bag from his pocket and knelt down in front of the girl, she dared a look at him. He held the opened bag under her nose and asked

"Would you like a jelly baby" taking one from the bag he popped it in his mouth. The girl looked at the rainbow colored candies with distrust, but took one anyway. Taking a small bite for one end, her face imminently lit up. The rest of the sugary treat disappeared in an instant. The doctor watched with glee as Angelina rolled the confection around in her mouth.

"Would you like another?" he prompted the little girl and she excitedly nodded her head, "OK, but only if you can tell me the year."

Angelina stood up straight and in a proud strong voice replied, "It is the tenth winter of Cnut the Great." The child pleased with herself held out her hand. Instead of handing her the jelly the doctor asked.

"And what land do you live in." normally he would be able to tell just from the town its self but in the eleventh century, which was when Cnut a Viking king, ruled Denmark, England, Norway as well as parts of Sweden, too many places looked the same.

Angelina giggled as if the question was a funny joke and then confirmed that she thought it was. "Norway silly man"

The doctor chuckled with her and then promptly handed her not one piece of candy but the whole bag. The girl's eyes widen in awe as though he had handed her a magical gift.

"Can I share them?" Angelina asked

For the first time the doctor noticed four other children standing several meters back watching the event with great interest. He smiled at the girl and whispered "of course silly girl."

"Thank you sir" the girl called over her shoulder as she ran back to her friends to share the treasure in her hand.

The doctor walked on enjoying the scene of everyday life of eleventh century Norway. As he walked, he used his sonic screwdriver to turn a small scrap of iron he picked up from the street in to a small chunk of gold. He wanted to buy something he just didn't know what at that moment. As he looked from shop to shop, he heard it. His thoughts raced and his hands began to sweat. He shook his head sure that it was his imagination, and began to walk on. He heard it again, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"oooiii"

The doctor turned his head to see a flash of red hair and his hearts nearly stopped. _Maybe it was a hallucination, she can't be there, she just can't, _he thought before his eyes rested on the tall red headed woman running up behind him. The breath whooshed out of his lungs as he looked at a woman who was not Donna but someone he had never seen before. He turned around still pail form the thought of seeing his old friend, but if the woman now in front of him noticed, she didn't let on. She embraced him tightly in her arms and before he could say anything, planted a big kiss on his lips.

The Doctor looked at the woman, shocked, so he said the first thing that came to mind "Do we know each other"


	2. Chapter 2 “Are you trapped here too?”

I do not own nor will I profit in any way from Doctor Who. The BBC owns all Rights and Publications of Doctor Who.

This is my first attempt at Writing Fan fiction and I would greatly appreciate any reviews or suggestions.

Confusion shone on the woman's face for no more than a moment before she seemed to realize that he probably thought she was insane, and if she was being honest that wasn't so far from the truth.

"No, sorry I just got so excited to see you. You're really here." She proclaimed and then she second-guessed herself "you are here right?" she reached up and pinched the doctor hard on the arm.

"OW! What was that all about?" the doctor stared at the woman, thinking that maybe she was in fact crazy. Her red hair flowed over her slim shoulders in wave after wave of dust soaked ringlets. She was tall for a woman but still close to six inches shorter then he was. The dust covered tan dress she wore was a long skirted frock of the period. Her skin was a milky white with bright pink brushings at her cheeks, nose and collarbone. What caught the doctors attention was the woman's large green eyes, they where jade in color with starburst of cinnamon stretching out from her glassy pupils, and those eyes were so full of excitement he could help but to smile a little.

"Sorry I just had to make sure you are really here, I'm Elizabeth and you are beautiful." Elizabeth gushed, drawing a cocky smile out of the doctor. Before he could say anything, she continued. "Just look at you, you're in a trench and a real honest to god suit." Throwing her head back with a gleeful shriek she began to literally bounce with excitement, "and you are wearing trainers" she cried with a giggle.

Suddenly the doctor was at full attention, his brow knitted together with uneasiness. How in hell could a woman from the eleventh century know what trainers where or a trench coat and suit for that matter, something was defiantly very wrong here.

The doctor placed his hands on her shoulders firmly to stop her bounce and studied her for a few moments. "How do you know about trainers?" he asked gravely

Elizabeth face no longer blazed with excitement; in its place now was a mixture of hurt and disappointment, although how his question had hurt her he couldn't fathom.

She stared for a long time. Finally, in a shaking voice she asked, "Are you trapped here too?"

The doctor took in what she had just said as one eyebrow rid up his forehead. "Well no." With that, the excitement blazed once more. Suddenly Elizabeth grabbed the Doctor's left hand, turned and dragged the Doctor behind her as she ran to some unknown place. They weaved thru the small town, zigging and zagging to avoid wooden carts and meandering people.

Abruptly, The Doctor was flung backwards. His hand ripped form Eilzabeth's grasp and he tumbled down to the ground, falling flat on his back. A very large man stood over him, silhouetted by the sun. Faster than the Doctor thought should be possible the giant reached out, grabbing the lapels of his suit and wrenched him to his feet again. The behemoth man's face was bright red with anger. A long scar that stretched from his chin all the way to his earlobe as well as a large bump in his nose where it had been broken, no doubt in some epic battle, marred his otherwise handsome features. His teeth were yellow on the verge of brown and he sported a long blonde head of dirty hair.

"And where do you think you're going with my woman." the man's breath smelled like sour milk, the doctor stopped himself from inhaling so he wouldn't have to take in the pungent stench.

"Grenjar" Elizabeth's voice traveled with authority "You put him down now, or I swear I will break your nose again." Elizabeth stomped over to stare the man down.

The Doctor gazed in awe as the Goliath physically flinched at the smaller woman's voice, but still he stood his ground.

"I won't have my woman running off with some stick of a man." Grenjar sneered at the Doctor.

The Doctor opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut short by the angry howl of Elizabeth.

"Your Woman!" the star burst that radiated from her pupils where no longer a warm cinnamon but now seemed to be a flaming orange.

The change in her eyes was so drastic that The Doctor had to suspend his thoughts of the situation and rethink the position of her species. Fury poured from every pore of her. Her hands balled in to tight fist and she was actually shaking. Though clenched teeth she finally spoke.

"I belong to no one; I am no man's property"

Grenjar nearly spat the words "you have to take a husband, and after the Hauld (1), I am the only one that will take you"

With that Elizabeth screamed and lunged herself into the barbarian. Grenjar dropped The Doctor in order to shield himself from her attack.

(1)A Viking nobleman


	3. Chapter 3“Really this is brilliant”

Chapter 3

The Doctor looked on in disbelieve as the thin woman ran straight at the giant. Instead of tackling the man as he expected, she stopped short and grabbed the man's left arm, in one swift move, she pulled the man towards her, rotated her body and using her hip for leverage, tossed Grenjar to the hard earth.

"Never, speak of that to me! Do you hear me?" she screamed, still holding him, with her foot on his chest, and she twisted his arm, to add emphasis.

Suddenly an intense ringing ruptured thru the air, Elizabeth's hands left Grenjar's arm to provide a protective barrier around her ears.

The Doctor flipped off the sonic screwdrivers as well as the sonic pen and shoved them both into his pocket.

"Right, Now that I have your attention, I just want to say, THIS is ridiculous. All I wanted was to get away for a bit. Have a nice little holyday in a simple place, and try to get over a lost friend, but oooooooh noo! Not me I have to walk into some kind of Crazy domestic disturbances." The doctor took a deep breath and went on. "You know what; I don't even know why I'm surprised. I can't go anywhere and just relax. Nooo, I have to save a world, end a war, defeat a monster and rescue someone. And now on top of all that I have to break up romantic quarrels as well?"

"We are not romantic or domestic" Elizabeth replied under her breath. She suddenly felt very ashamed of herself, not for her rage-induced attack but for the stupidity of her snide remark. "_What's wrong with me?" _she thought to herself "_the first person in three years, who might be able to help me and I go and piss him off." _

"Look" the Doctor said as he ran his hand thru his thick hair "let's just go somewhere and you can explain what is going on" the doctor let out a long sigh. Traveling all the time was getting to him, in the Corse of his 900-year life there was, on occasion, times when he would grow tired of adventuring and would spin a few years on at home, but that was no longer an option. The thought brought a feeling of loss, the loss of his home, of Donna and countless others, and even the loss of his other selves.

He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as he fallowed the slender red headed woman. The way she walked interested the Doctor, before the incident with the barbarian she had jogged, dragging him along, head held high, excited, and purposeful. However, in front of him now was a defeated woman, head down, shoulders slumped, as she dragged her feet over the compacted dirt. Could she be thinking that he wouldn't help her, he had yelled at her, well to her really. Did she know the differences? He suddenly felt bad about the way he had acted. It wasn't her fault; he was angry at the universe for taking away everything that he loved or came to love. Still he thought he'd better say something to her.

"ummm, I think I should apologize, I'm well, sorry for ranting back there. I will help you if I can." The first of the sentence felt uncomfortable in his mouth. He rarely ever apologized for his behavior, but he felt it necessary this time, besides it had had the desired effect.

The woman perked up intently and extended her hand to him, which he took. She lead him passed the market and onto a road where they walked for nearly a mile. To the side of the road was a small shanty with a wood-shingled roof. A copper pip, with whisks of cool gray smoke seeping from it's top, jetted up from a back corner.

The dark of the one room hut took a moment to adjust to, when finally the doctor was able to see properly he was somewhat surprised by his surroundings. It looked like the woman had used every trick up her sleeve to make the place a reminder for the twenty first century; she had found a way to tie-dye some fabric and used it as curtains, as well as bedding. A set of car keys hung from a peg in the wall, a table was set up with make-up, and a wooden bored with four compact mirrors glued on it. However, the thing that attracted his eye the most was the screen of a laptop, shining brightly on a bedside table. The doctor quickly moved towards it for inspection.

"This is genius," he exclaimed. "Really; this is brilliant" the Doctor looked at the device that she had improvised. A copper disk had been set on an aisle and was positioned to rotate between a horseshoe with two chunks of magnetic rocks secured to the ends. The plug of the laptop's power cord was sliced away and was now arranged so that by cranking a handle on the side of the copper disk, power could flow to its battery.

"You built a homopolar generator?" the Doctor smiled up at Elizabeth, "how did you get the hematite"

"The magnets, they where hell to get a hold of" she replied with a half laugh "had to go all the way to England for them"

"Mind if I ask why, I mean don't get me wrong this is truly brilliant, but it's a lot of work for a few programs," the doctor asked

"Well," she hesitated for a moment then went on "when I was taken, for the first few weeks I still got a weak wi-fi signal. I sent so many e-mails trying to get help or some way to get home. I didn't even know if any got though, but that's not the real reason. This is." Elizabeth moved to the computer and with a few clicks, an image appeared on the screen. Four clear blue eyes shone out at the doctor, one set belonged to a handsome man that looked to be in his early thirty's, the second pair reached out to seized the doctors hearts. A blond little girl no older than five or six smiled brightly in a pink frilly dress. Her hair was all in curls and a white headband pushed them away from her cherubic face.

"That's Joe, and this is my angle baby, Emma. She would be about eight by now. I don't know how I would live if I couldn't at least see her picture."


End file.
